ekdcfandomcom-20200216-history
Ghostly Wellows
With Emily and Kiki are in Paris during their vacation, Juliette and Goldfish visit the Danny Phantom Dimension. Meanwhile, Milly and Katie runs a babysitting service to get their Babysitting Patches but they ended up baby-sitting Poof. Episode Summary The episode opens at the airport where Emily and Kiki are at the flight to Paris,France (to which the CMCs haven't heard of).After saying goodbye and head inside the airport,the other cast head back home.At Maple Drive,Juliette and Goldfish are seen heading for Emily's house.They find no one in here and found a note in Emily's room:"I'm going off to Paris".Juliette (while beign surprised that Emily's in her hometown during her vacation) find out that Emily left her remote.In the Fireside Girl lodge,the CMCs find Katie stressing about not getting any patches:"Out of all the worst things that had happened.This is THE WORST!POSSIBLE THING!"Sweetie Belle remarked in how she started to sound like her sister Rarity.Not wanting to act like her,she begin to look through the patch book again. Milly explains that Katie didn't obtain a single patch today and is completely stressed about it.Wanting to help her to get out of the stress,Apple Bloom states that there must be a patch she really wanted to obtain."Well,I always wanted to obtain the Babysitting Patch.Okay,I guess I do that" Katie said.Surprisingly,Milly wants it to get it to.In the backyard,Juliette (who's holding the remote) and Goldfish saw Phineas and Ferb working on their usual Big Ideas.Just then,the remote's help receiver lit up.Knowing that a dimension needs help,Juliette convince Goldfish to visit a new dimension with her. Though reluncant at first,Goldfish eventually agreed.The portal opened as they head inside where they find a ghost boy named Danny Phantom fighting an evil ghost.After beating him up,he sucked the ghost with the Fenton Thermos as he switch to his human form,Danny Fenton and greeted his two friends,Sam Manson and Tucker Foley.Meanwhile,Milly and Katie finish decorating the lodge to use it as a daycare centre (with no charge).A woman arrives with her child for the babysitting service (while asking Katie if she's a little young to babysit).After the mother leaves,Milly and Katie escort the child to the lodge.Back in the Danny Phantom Universe,Juliette and Goldfish began asking Danny some questions on how he do that.Danny,after telling them to stop explains that he got ghost powers when his DNA is infused with ectoplasm when he tries to make the ghost portal work. Juliette kept following him while Goldfish is citing something nearby as he head for it.He saw an adult half human/ghost named Vlad Plasmius who is opening a ghost portal while announcing that he will destroy Danny Phantom.Meanwhile at the Fireside Girl lodge,now loaded with various childrens,the CMCs wonder if this would work."Of course this is gonna work,well though there seems to be a lot of young children around here.I mean what could possibly go wrong" Milly said.Just then,a baby pouch appeared out of nowhere and a note is attached to it:"I heard there's a babysitting service.Please take care of my little baby,Poof. signed,Wanda".Katie adores Poof as the cutest baby she ever seen. In the Danny Phantom Universe,Goldfish was about to warn the others about Vlad but it was too late,Vlad's plans is already started.Vlad showed as Danny transforms to his ghost form to fight him.Juliette and Goldfish hide behind bushes as they wonder what can they do to help.Juliette then had an idea.Meanwhile at the FG lodge,the kids are messing with the equipments from the lodge as Milly attempts to keep them in place (with Katie beign busy adoring Poof).The CMCs,upon seeing the situation head outside.While Katie is about to give up Apple Bloom rings a bell while announcing "Ice Cream!".The kids head outside and proceeds on getting the ice creams (which contained sleeping dusts). Thanking the CMCs for helping them (though they also did this to see if they earn their cutie marks for selling ice-creams),Milly decides to give the CMCs a treat for a BBQ.In the Danny Phantom Universe,Vlad is seen looking for Danny when he come across Juliette and Goldfish who claims that they want to take his picture.Vlad does his evil pose as Goldfish press the button on the camera,which in reality contained a punching glove which puncehes Vlad all the way to Casper High where Danny is waiting for him as he beat him up.Vlad,now taking serious injury,retreats. While Juliette uses the remote's energy to close the large ghost portal,Danny thanked her and Goldfish for their help.They then return to the 1st Dimension. Songs none Character Appearances (bolds indicate those with a major role; underlines indicate first appearance) 'A-Plot Characters' *'Juliette Bousquet' *'Goldfish Darkskull' 'B-Plot Characters' *'Katie' *'Milly' *'Apple Bloom' *'Scootaloo' *'Sweetie Belle' *'Poof' 'Others' *'Emily Kinney' *'Kiki the Fox' *Phineas Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Isabella Garcia-Shapiro 'Dimension Characters' Danny Phantom Universe *'Danny Fenton/Danny Phantom' *'Sam Manson' *'Tucker Foley' *'Vlad Masters/Vlad Plasmius' Running Gags I know what we're gonna do today The "Too-Young" Line Ferb's Line ''none Whatcha Doin' none Perry's entrance to his lair none Evil Jingle none Memorable Quotes Background Information *This episode is a tribute to Danny Phantom. *Emily and Kiki are only seen at the beginning of the episode. *It is unknown what happened to Poof afterwards. He probably returns to his dimension. *The other EKDC cast besides the ones who has a central role has little appearences. *The episode is titled Baby Trouble! Ghost Invasion!! (ベイビートラブル！幽霊侵入！ Beibi Toraburu! Yurei Shin'nyu) in Japanese. Errors *When Emily head inside the airport, Apple Bloom's bow is nowhere to be seen. *When Juliette holds the remote, Goldfish is seen holding a green cup. But in the next scene, the cup is now blue. *After the CMCs head outside, Milly's not wearing her beret. Continuity *Milly mentions Eliza M.Feyerside who first appeared in "Fireside Girl Jamboree" *Phineas mentions he's been to Paris before ('Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs To You!") *A picture in Emily's room is a scene from Emily Kinney's Dimensional Crisis. Allusions *Due to the appearence of the Danny Phantom 'characters, there are several homages from that series: **One of the kids that Milly and Katie babysit strongly resembles Dani Fenton. **The sound effect title cards are used. **One of the clouds resembles the Danny Phantom symbol. **Milly wore a jumpsuit similar to Jack Fenton's. *'Kamen Rider V3 - A toy one of the kids play with resembles that titular hero. Cast *Vincent Martella as Phineas Flynn *Thomas Sangster as Ferb Fletcher *Alyson Stoner as Isabella Garcia-Shapiro,Juliette Bousquet *Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet *Bobby Gaylor as Buford Van Stomm *Ashley Tisdale as Candace Flynn *Tara Strong as Emily Kinney,Emily-2 *Dee Bradley Baker as Perry the Platypus,Goldfish Darkskull *Michelle Creber as Apple Bloom *Madeleine Peters as Scootaloo *Claire Corlett as Sweetie Belle : Special Guest Star: *David Kaufman as Danny Fenton/Danny Phantom *Grey DeLisle as Sam Manson *Rickey D'Shon Collins as Tucker Foley *Martin Mull as Vlad Plasmius Category:Fanon Works